


Let's go fly a kite

by RelenaKora



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelenaKora/pseuds/RelenaKora
Summary: The first time Gray and Natsu fly a kite together is when they are eleven years old. Now, eight years later, a lot has changed.With light angst I mean the probably slightest angst you can imagine, but I decided to put it in the tags anyway.





	Let's go fly a kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (and my first completed piece in English) and I hope it is quite enjoyable. Please tell me what I can improve.

11 Years

Kites of all colors and sizes soared in the sky, while all the children of the fairy tail guild were out on this windy day to see whose kite would fly the highest and who could run the fastest.  
“I’m gonna beat you all!” yelled a little pink haired boy cheerfully and speeded up. “In your dreams.” Answered Erza and closed the gap between them. A grin spread on Natsu’s face, as he was always up for a challenge.  
Within seconds the air was filled with screams of fairy tails youngest members demanding that they would be first or answering that was total bullshit. After a short while the race was in full action and the afternoon was filled with happy children’s laughter. The older guild members just watched with content smiles. 

“Nobody’s ever going to beat me! I’m gonna win!” Natsu exclaimed but in that second his foot stomped against a stone and he fell over. He caught himself with his hands and the other children continued with their race, except a certain black haired boy, who was shirtless as ever. He stood there and looked down at the fire wizard.  
“You alright?” he asked. “Why would you care?” came a sharp answer from the kneeling boy. They didn’t get along at all, so why would he? Gray shrugged his shoulders and turned away. He wanted to start running again, because the boy was right in the end, but he held himself back. He looked over his shoulder to Natsu who inspected one of his knees. Gray could see the blood and damaged skin and with a little sigh he walked back to Natsu, his kite still in hand.  
“Let me see it.” He demanded. The fire wizard looked up at him with wet eyes and an unspoken question. “I can cool it” said Gray a little annoyed, he was an ice wizard after all his intention should be clear if the hot head would use his brains for a second. Natsu lend back slowly, since he didn’t completely trust the black haired boy, but on the other hand he couldn’t see any risk in giving it a try and the wound hurt so bad, that he would take any offer to make it better.  
Gray kneeled down in front of him and placed his hand slightly under the wound. Then he concentrated on his magic and let the coolness spread over Natsu’s skin, who inhaled sharply as it reached his wound. Natsu looked with wide eyes first at the wound than at Gray, as the pain slowly vanished and said: “Thanks Gray !” 

Then he looked around as if something was missing. “My kite!” he screamed and ran after the red fabric now floating higher and higher into the sky. Gray slowly stood up and looked after him with a calm smile. Maybe they could become friends after all.

19 Years

Gray looked up into the sky where a flaming red kite was flying loops and eights. When he was sure that the kite wasn’t going to crash that soon he moved from the position where he had started the kite and walked over to Natsu, who looked very concentrated and very aggressive while guiding the kite.

Once he reached the dragonslayer he hugged him from behind with one arm. “Gray,” Natsu complained, “I have to fly the kite!” “You can still move your arms, can’t you?” He looked up to the kite again that’s movements were a bit slower and more controlled now. He just stood there and enjoyed the wind that stroked through his hair (and he could feel it at his back too, obviously he had stripped down again) and the fire wizards warmth against his as always cool body. Of course he also enjoyed feeling Natsu’s six-pack under his fingers. “Gray!” Natsu complained again, this time because the ice wizards stroking fingers may have been a little distracting. Gray only chuckled. He rested his head on Natsu’s shoulder and looked at the kite again through half open eyes. He really liked those calmer moments between the two of them, because even though they were in a relationship now, they still fought a lot. Actually their behavior hasn’t changed a bit, except that they now shared a bed and kissed, and sometimes cuddled and sometimes had sex. Gray wasn’t even sure if the other fairy tail members knew about them. 

After a while Natsu relaxed a bit more, and just let the kite float peacefully in the sky while he lend into Grays embrace a bit more, which Gray of course took as an invitation to pull him closer. Not that Natsu would complain, he loved the feeling of his boyfriends muscular body pressed against his own, far more than he’ll ever admit. “Sorry for breaking your kite” Natsu said after a while.  
That was another thing that made Gray sometimes doubt their relationship. With living together it also happened that they got into even more, more personal fights, and due to their personality they never really worked it out. This time Natsu had broken Gray’s kite. Only by accident but they had still gotten into a fight, which Erza had to stop before they caused some serious damage. Fire and Ice just seemed to not make a good match. But maybe…  
“It’s okay.” Gray answered. And it really was okay. He liked holding Natsu’s kite up and helping him to start it and standing here and cuddling with him, instead of the ongoing competition and fighting they would have had if Natsu didn’t break his kite. 

Gray turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Once again he couldn’t really believe how handsome the dragonslayer was even though that was one of the main reasons they were in a relationship in the first place. He was staring at the kite with furrowed brows and the wind slightly moving his pink hair. He really looked like one of the models in Lucy’s magazines.  
Natsu must have felt Gray staring at him because he turned his head and looked at his boyfriend. As he saw the admiring and loving gaze Gray had directed at him, a blissful grin spread across his face. On other occasions he would have teased Gray about it, but now he wasn’t in the mood. He was just in the mood to press a kiss to those soft lips, and that was exactly what he did. Gray responded without hesitation and they shared a long, slow, loving kiss. After they broke apart they stared into each other’s eyes, both a soft smile on their lips. 

But then Natsu noticed something strange and he looked up into the sky again. He saw the kite falling down and tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but everything he managed to do was make it tangle it’s strings. When the kite hit the ground Natsu busted into curses and Gray had to jump away to not be burned by the flames that Natsu had created in his rage.  
Laughing Gray made his way to the place where the kite had crashed to untangle the strings and restart it. 

Maybe they were a good match after all.


End file.
